Fooling the world
by mira-rr
Summary: "In fact, there are no radical differences between Russia and the United States that would have doomed them to eternal enmity. On the contrary, it is the predominance of common features that makes these countries to be tough rivals and irreplaceable partners at the same time." Rus/Ame Translated from Russian


T/N Autor: Руми Кагэро

The air in the G20 meeting room seemed to be electrified. Russia is angry, and because of this, everyone who sits next to him, ready at any time to jump aside. Jones at the opposite end of the table wound up and waving his arms so wildly that his neighbors also have to be on their guard. The meeting is going hard or rather does not happen at all exactly from the moment when Ivan accidentally touches the floor of his jacket and everyone for a second notice the glint of black metal. Jones almost instantly reacts, turning from a hysterical politician into a fighter: collected, attentive, ready at any time to repel an attack.

The tension between them almost felt like incandescent lightning, and even Francis's laughter became more artificial. Everyone in the conference room is waiting for something, although they understand that there will be no thunder. It simply should not be, but knowing these two countries, nobody can be sure until the end.

America is on the offensive - he talks about elections, rallies and the lack of democracy. Russia easily parries - America would better deal with its own protesters. This dispute will lead to nothing, they both know about this, but this dispute has become kind of like an obligatory part of the standard program, and they play it easily for a long time already remembering it by heart. But on questions about the Middle East, they have to focus, because if you make a pause - your opponent instantly takes advantage of this.

America frowns, trying not to show how much it pleases him, and clamps his teeth with a straw that sticks out of a plastic cup with a cola. Braginsky notices this gesture and warns with one glance: "Do not you dare." But this, of course, is superfluous, America has never screwed up, even if it seemed to him that a little more and he will beat in ecstasy. But Ivan still reinsures - beats him in a sore spot so that Alfred suffocated with anger and did not think of anything else. And he really forgets - he hates being told about his debts. In retaliation, he reminds Russia about space. Now the air in the room is so hot that seems it difficult to breathe, but this is only on the part of Alfred, on the part of Ivan comes the Arctic cold, and Jones subconsciously expects that soon everything around will begin to become covered with an ice crust. The meeting ends with nothing.

Countries leave the hall hastily, without raising their eyes and bypassing Russia and America side, which means...

"Dude, you've gone too far!" Jones chuckles, leaning back in his chair. "Why did you bring a gun with you? They almost had a heart attack!"

According to plans, immediately after the general meeting, they have a bilateral meeting, which means that they are finally alone and America can do whatever he wants.

For example: laugh, sit in an uncomfortable position and passionately kiss Braginsky. Witnesses for the latter are certainly not needed.

"It's just that someone has been behaving too insolently lately and should be intimidated."

America sharply throws up its head and grins insanely, drawing Russia closer to itself:

"So how is it? Was he frightened?"

Alfred's eyes glittered feverishly, and Ivan belatedly thinks that he has contacted the madman.

"No, he's a little bit silly. Absolutely does not understand the hints. "

America again laughs, and then heated kisses Russia on the lips, allowing him to put Alfred on the table.

Ivan does not remember when they started it, but it seems that it was in the midst of the Cold War. Targeting missiles and sending spies, they suddenly realized that the tension, in which they hold the World, brings much more benefits than an open armed clash. The war would be a disaster for both of them. After all, the enemy was very strong, to wipe him from the face of the earth, without being injured. Then they decided to become eternal enemies. America urged everyone that Russia is dangerous, that only he can protect against him. Russia did exactly the opposite. And they believed. F*cking long believed.

Yes, this enmity was definitely their best achievement. The combination of "enemy-partner" became the most successful and profitable. Stimulate tension, organize a deliberate demonstration of forces, and then support each other when necessary. They played such games more than once and not twice, leaving the whole world in a fool.

And Ivan knows that Alfred likes this game. He likes the fact that he can do anything that comes to in mind and at the same time remain unpunished. As in the case of Georgia, Libya, Syria, and others which are unknown to the public. And of course, America likes the part of their relationship that neither the White House nor the Kremlin knows about. And now Russia feels it his hip, how much all these delights America.

"What, right here?" Ivan looks at the small room with a couple of chairs and just one table with displeasure.

"I have not seen you for a month," Alfred says pleadingly, and Braginsky understands that yes, here and now. Because if America has a lack of sex, he will f*ck the brains of the whole world, and then find Russia and then f*ck him too. And this would be undesirable because when America is on top, he finally goes bonkers and Ivan then cannot wear open things for weeks, hiding hickeys and scratches under the layers of clothing. All this in principle was tolerable, but only in winter, and not when summer came and Ivan was going to go to the sea. There to him such "decorations" to anything.

America moans, reminding him of his presence, and completely depravedly spreads his legs apart. From this movement, they both lose their head, completely and irrevocably. And America knows this and therefore makes it so obscenely, as possible. Jones is simply experiencing an inexpressible pleasure from this, and Russia will be damned if he believes that Alfred likes to be on top. For so many years he has studied him as himself and knows that despite all seeming courage, Alfred is ecstatic from what has to be the bottom. Usually talkative even during sex, he shut up and only moans incoherently, tearing the vocal cords, at the end turning to a quiet whimper.

Two hours later, leaving under the scorching sun of Los Cabos, America is trying to pull up the collar of the shirt higher, and Ivan blinks blissfully, thinking that he will go to the sea for a vacation. And maybe he will go to the Crimea.

P.S English is not my native language, so if you see mistakes in the text write me about them.


End file.
